


Hope in Empty Spaces

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bad Wolf, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Science, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Torchwood One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[Magic is] just a different sort of science."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyTylerSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/gifts).



> Yeah, you read that right. I have NO clue where this came from. I was SUPPOSED to be working on LLO, only...I was thinking about _Cardcaptor Sakura_ sometime around midnight today (my brain was on crack and wasn't sharing, apparently) and how there's the Void/Nothingness Card in the second movie, and how it then becomes... Well, for those of you who know, you KNOW. For those of you who don't... read and find out? I promise you won't be disappointed it. I'm quite proud of this one.
> 
> Dedicated to my amazing anime buddy! Why don't we just blame her for me thinking about CCS a week after I answered her meme, yeah? ;)
> 
> Special mention to my lovely [Licie](http://archiveofourown.org/LicieOIC/works) who is also a fellow CCS lover.
> 
> (Also, this fills up [my trope card](http://thesilverfoxandthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/107929838802/trope-card-1-2015-if-interested-get-one-here) space of soul bonding/soulmates.)

It had taken the Doctor and Rose Tyler two years to reign in the fifty-two aliens Rose had accidentally set free from an artifact in Torchwood's archive that was bigger on the inside. He had been in search of them for years, a few decades really, and it wasn't until he got hold of all the reports of strange happenings going on in the middle of London that he realised what had happened.

At the beginning, the Doctor had been determined to collect the set of aliens on his own, but he'd underestimated Rose's determination to right her wrong and to make sure the aliens didn't fall into the wrong hands. She hadn't quite trusted him and he couldn't blame her when she refused to work with him after he discerned that he wouldn't be able to rally them in without her help. So, grudgingly, he asked her again and she surprised him when he turned the question around, wanting _his_ help. And so, he began to help the blonde girl with eyes like fine whiskey, a sharp tongue that served to cut or sooth, and a compassion so great that, instead of condemning the aliens, she actually befriended them. She was a stark contrast for what her employers did that he had to laugh at the irony. A far cry from what he'd ever thought a human from the 21st century would be able to do. Here was this woman with a strong, moral streak and she was working for the devil, albeit unknowingly at that time.

The aliens who were then called the Arcadians, in return, respected her and aided her in finding the rest of their Pack. When they were all complete, they connected with her so they could share their powers with her and renamed themselves the Bad Wolves in her honour, for she was leader, protector, _saviour_. It was no wonder the Doctor fell head over heels in love with her. It was also because of this affection that he had been called back home in order to stand trial for his failure in claiming the Arcadians for Gallifrey.

He spent almost five years on the planet that had once been his home, but now, anytime ‘home’ was mentioned, all he could think about was a smog-filled city that contained the saving grace of the universe. The Bad Wolf. His pink and yellow girl. One day, without an explanation, he was set free and ordered back to London, to her year, merely six months after he had left her. He didn't stick around to find out why, but his hearts raced at the mere thought of being with her once more.

It was only until they were alone in the flat she shared with her mum, Jackie, that he wondered what the catch was. The first day of their reunion came and went, the two lovers simply happy to be together once more. On the second day, Rose introduced him to soon-to-be-Doctor Martha Jones, Mickey Smith's new girlfriend. The two men grinned and bumped fists, having set their differences aside just before the Doctor had had to leave, the younger man promising him that he would look after Rose. (Not that she needed any looking after, he was quick to assure her.) Deciding to take a chance, they headed to the London Eye and joined the long queue. This was something neither of them had ever done even though three in the group were from London proper, so they decided to remedy that today.

The two pairs got into their own cars an hour later; the Doctor and Rose tried to settle on the same side, but their weight unbalanced the car, so they sat face-to-face instead, her right hand in his left while the other rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to finally tell her how he truly felt about her.

That's when disaster struck.

Rose suddenly let go of him, her hands coming up to clutch her head as she whimpered.

"Rose, what's wrong?!" he asked, worried, trying to reign in his panic.

"It's my Wolves. They…" she trailed off and he could hear her teeth grinding together.

He made a soothing noise. "May I?" He gestured and at her short nod, he placed his fingers at her temples, trying to figure out what was going on with the Wolves. They were acting a bit chaotic and he asked them to calm down because they were hurting their Mistress. Finally, when they were nothing more than background noise, the two looked up sharply.

"Was that?" She was biting her lower lip so hard that he was afraid she'd break through the skin.

He nodded hesitantly. "I think so."

It felt like an Arcadian.

As soon as their car reached the landing, the two were sprinting off, ignoring Mickey's calls behind them. Running up the short flight of stairs, they grabbed each other's hand and continued to follow the presence up to an abandoned warehouse not to far off the Thames.

Immediately, the Doctor's unoccupied hand went to his trouser pocket. Cursing, he let go of Rose's hand and searched the rest of his pockets in vain. He must have left his sonic screwdriver in Rose's bedroom. Looking up, he noticed she had already taken her small, unassuming necklace and enlarging it to a pink staff with the head of a golden, howling wolf sitting atop it, small stars of the same colour encompassing it. A sharp tap echoed in his head and he dove into his coat, sighing in relief when he felt the handle of his trusty dirk, fingers wrapping around the silver handle, a blue stone embedded at the base, and pulling it out.

"How could this be an Arcadian, Doctor? I thought we collected all of them months ago!" Her eyes were wide, an inkling of fear sparkling in them, but still she continued to look around their surroundings and a spike of pride coursed through him.

"I don't know. I wish I had my sonic with me. It would be a lot easier to get to the bottom of this." He glared around the dusty warehouse, crates piled haphazardly, thick carps thrown over who knew what.

"What, you mean you actually want to do a scan, not roam around, ask the neighbours?" Even in the dim light, he could see the tip of her tongue poking out from between her lips and it took all of his pathetic self-control not to drag her against him.

They agreed to split up in order to cover more ground, even though everything in him screamed against it. It was only when she gave a small shout that was accompanied by a psychic pulse that he ran towards her. He saw her hands gripping her staff so tightly that her knuckles were white and she was staring at a tall mirror with an antique frame. It almost reminded him of the Mirror of Erised from _Harry Potter_. Rose had made him read to her on nights where there were no aliens to capture, no Torchwood to hide from (it was later that he found out she'd already read all the current books and only wanted him to do so because she loved the sound of his voice).

The work on this mirror was ostentatious at best, gaudy at worst, but that wasn't what had caused Rose to stand before it. Instead of Rose's beautiful reflection gazing back at her, there was a… well, it looked like a pepperpot, to be honest. A pepper pot with spheres embedded through more than half of it, a whisk and a suction cup sticking out, and what had to be an eyestalk peering at them. It felt familiar somehow, but he couldn't recall where he had seen it. "Rose," he murmured, not taking his eyes off the figure, "use the Through to bring her out." From the corner of his perception, he saw her nod. At her gasp of, "It's gone!" however, his head snapped towards her.

"What?!"

"The Through. I can't feel it." He felt, more than saw, the rising panic, but before he could reassure her, an ethereal voice echoed in their minds.

"Through. Is. Mine."

A shiver coursed through the two of them, the voice holding no emotions whatsoever, simply stating a fact.

He heard Rose growl, like the true Mistress of the Bad Wolves she was before he felt her call out for the Wood.

Branches appeared before her, all aiming straight for the mirror, but, instead of crashing through the glass, they simply went past and nothing happened but a pained sound escaping Rose as the Wood disappeared. Her staff came up with her as she pressed her fists to her head. "No!" she wailed.

Instead of using his sword, for he feared it would do no good, he pulled Rose to him, pressing her close and turning to the mirror to snarl out, "Stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop it right now!"

The thing, robot, whatever actually seemed startled, raising and lowering its eye stalk, waving the plunger, and whirling its whisk, as if it hadn't realised it was causing Rose pain. It stopped moving, then disappeared.

Rose sagged into him and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse steady. "Rose?" he whispered, pushing some of her hair back and cupping her cheek. She looked exhausted, as if she'd been up for a week and, frankly, the fear in her eyes, the lost look, scared him.

"My Wolves. Some of my Wolves are gone," she said in a small voice.

His hearts clenched. "Come on, let's get you home. We need to see what we can find, but you need to rest. That kind of disconnection isn't healthy." He overwhelming urge to cry threatened to consume him when all she did was nod, completely complacent.

\-----

The Doctor was just getting Rose to bed, thanking his lucky stars that Jackie must be staying somewhere else for the night (probably to give him and Rose some time together, but most likely because she'd found entertainment elsewhere - and he _so_ did not want to think about that right now), when her mobile rang. He was able to turn down the volume, but not before she heard it.

"Give it here," her voice still low, but there was no ignoring the hint of steel in it and that pulled the lead weight off his chest enough to hand it to her. He held his breath when she whispered a greeting into the mouthpiece, "Hey, Jack."

He could just barely hear the man, Jack Harkness, on the other line. "You don't sound good, Rosie," he said, foregoing any casual greeting or normal flirtation.

"Been better," she admitted.

"Let me guess, something is going down in merry, ol' London and it isn't good." This man had been one of their allies as they found a way to collect the Arcadians, working for a separate branch of Torchwood in Wales. They had met while trying to capture the Fight and it had been a coincidence that he'd been in London in the first place, having to come for a board meeting with some of the other main members. As Team Leader of the Wales branch, it was his duty to attend. When he had saved them by bringing the Fight down a notch enough for Rose to talk some sense into it, they were afraid that he would go to Torchwood's board and hand them over. Instead, he offered to help whenever he could. Apparently, he was part of a group that wanted to tear the institute down and build it back up, turning it into what it should have been in the first place: a place to protect the Earth and to welcome beings whom wanted to explore or be a part of it.

Before the Doctor had left, it was a simple matter of his people whispering in the right ears and the Torchwood in London was no more. Those who had worked there were either oblivious to what had really gone behind their doors or were never heard from again.

Jack opted to stay in Cardiff with his team, continuing to look after what they dubbed ‘The Rift,’ a crack in time and space that, once in a while, spat… things out. Sometimes living things.

His head snapped up as he realised his mind had wandered off and now Rose was clutching her phone as if it were a lifeline, repeating their friend's name. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he was telling me about some odd readings they got a few days ago, the day they began tearing down the Torchwood building in Canary Wharf, how he'd been doing some research, and then nothing!" She chewed on her bottom lip, staring down at her dead mobile.

Carefully prying it from her hand, he grabbed his sonic from his trouser pocket, having made sure to keep it on him as soon as they came back to the flat, and passed it over the device. He pressed a few buttons, but nothing. Trying to call Jackie, it rang twice before falling silent. He tried Mickey and the same thing occurred. "Someone, or something doesn't want us to find out what came through the Rift a few days ago. I have a feeling we won't be able to contact Jack until we resolve this."

"So, just the old team, then?" she teased and a warmth spread through him at her smile.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" he agreed.

"Which one's Shiver?" Her tongue poked out and, this time, he leaned in, sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh, I'm Shake," he assured her before capturing her lips with his, happily following her down as she leaned back on her mattress.

\-----

Morning came all too soon. The Doctor was a bit startled when, instead of changing into her usual jeans and hoodie, Rose doned on a pair of black trousers (not too out of character as he'd seen that pair a couple of times when he'd visit after she was done with work), a dark pink shirt (new, he noticed), and a blue leather jacket he definitely had never seen before. Admiring the figure she cut, he had to shake himself so he wouldn't drag her back to bed.

After a quick breakfast, they were walking around London, hand in hand, when they began to realise some oddities. It was something they should have noticed earlier, he realised, but in their joy of being reunited, they hadn't paid much attention. A store missing here and there, the kind old man and his newspaper stand were no longer where they should be, a post office gone, and the framework for the new Henrick's had vanished without reason.

So, of course, the two did what they always did. They asked around, the Doctor licking the building next to the bare pavement where the sweets shop should be, the hairs on the back of his manly, hairy hands standing on edge, the sharp tang of something metal, and Rose's Wolves were running abuzz in the back of her mind.

Worried, Rose led him to Mickey's flat, hoping to convince him to take Martha out of the city for a couple of days, but there was no answer when they knocked on his door. Using his sonic, the Doctor led them inside, but there was no sign of the young man. Rose tried to call Martha again, but there was nothing.

Groaning, he smacked his forehead. "It probably erased the cell towers!" Taking her hand, he ran back down, guiding her back to the streets and into a telephone booth. With a quick aim of his screwdriver and, punching in the numbers he'd glanced at on Rose's mobile screen, he had Martha on the other line.

Rose grinned at him and let out a sigh of relief when she was told Mickey was with his girlfriend. Thanking her, they waited as Martha handed the phone over.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked.

"It's just something me and the Doctor have to take care of, okay?" The Doctor watched as she tried to keep herself together to be strong for her childhood friend even though Mickey knew what they'd been up to two years ago.

He just barely managed to hear a sigh (of resignation?) and the words. "Okay. But be careful, you hear? Let me know if you need any help and look after each other." It's funny how, once in a while, time managed to help change people. At first, Mickey had hated the alien man, thinking it the Doctor's fault that Rose had been dragged into this mess, but soon he was helping them, being their electronic eyes and ears, letting them know when something strange was occurring throughout London. The Doctor knew how difficult it must be for the other man to just sit tight, but he sent a silent promise to the cosmos that he would do whatever it took to keep Rose safe.

\-----

They walked through the city, paying close attention to anything and anyone. Sometimes they'd see something there one minute and in the next second it was gone. Other times there would be someone right next to them only to have them disappearing right before his eyes.

Nightfall came and the Doctor and Rose found themselves by the London Eye once more.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor scanned the area, his grip on the sword tightening, wishing that it were Rose’s hand he were holding instead. This was the most dangerous alien they'd yet to face and it would take both their powers combined to capture it. The worst part was that they had very little information to go on. All they knew was that it erased all kinds of matter and that it was an Arcadian. Unlike any Arcadian they'd had to face, however, this one showed no signs of stopping. Though they hadn't had a chance to reason with it, he feared this was one that would not listen. What would they do then?

Rose was connected to the Bad Wolves now. They were very much a part of her as she was a part of them. Would she even be able to accept an alien who was so clearly the complete opposite of her? A negative being who took and took without giving anything in return. It defied the very laws of the universe.

He cursed when Rose shouted, "No!" and clutched her stomach. She was gritting her teeth and he cursed once again, unable to believe he'd allowed her to reject him when he offered to connect with her, even if the temporary connection hurt him, to burden the pain with her. She struggled to straighten up, but she did and he saw her glow, her face peaceful as she focused on the connection she held with her Wolves. A ferocious growl, the likes of which he'd never heard until now, ripped itself from her throat. "It's taking more!"

They ran up the stairs, whirling around when they heard their names being called. He had to physically restrain Rose from running to them, noticing a dark hue surrounding the area. Dammit, what did they think they were doing anyway?! "Mickey, Martha, don't-!" The warning was cut off when the couple disappeared, along with most of the street.

"Shit!" Rose howled, wiggling out of his embrace.

He let her go, waiting for her to turn around and curse at him too, but instead she ran the opposite direction Martha and Mickey and disappeared from. He ran after her and he soon ascertained where they were headed. "Of course it would be bloody Torchwood, _of course_ ," he grumbled.

It was were it had all began, after all. It was where the Arcadians had been held, where Rose had first discovered them, and where they agreed to follow a new contract under Rose, not just as their Mistress but as their friend, as the Bad Wolves. ("If they had decided to be named the Tylers, your mum would be a grandma fifty-two times over," he'd joked at the time, before he found it he would be ordered home, before all of this, and being threatened with a smack if he ever insinuated as much to Jackie.)

"I can feel it," he heard Rose murmur, breaking through the memory. "It feels like the Wolves used to feel, back when they were Arcadians, but… its presence is… patchy?" She wrinkled her nose in concentration, looking around the empty area, not because of the pepper pot this time, but by human intervention. The whole of Torchwood's branch in London was getting prepped to be razed and, somehow, they had missed an Arcadian in their securing of the aliens. The information he'd been given had been incomplete. Nowhere had it mentioned a fifty-third member. Because no one knew it existed or because it was purposely kept from them?

He saw her calling upon the Jump, borrowing its power to get herself on top of one of the cranes. He wanted to tell her to be careful, to keep all her senses open, but he knew it was no use. She knew all of that. Still, Rose quite jeopardy friendly and it wouldn't be long before trouble found her.

He finally caught sight of it, hovering over them, and as if marking his thoughts, the crane came to life. The Doctor noticed when she took a step back instead of continuing to use Jump to step off. That meant it had Jump now too. At the sound of a loud motor, his hearts almost stopped when he saw a bulldozer heading directly towards the crane. Eyes shooting back up, everything around him ground to a halt as he focused on Rose grabbing onto the cable, quickly sliding herself down as far as she could before using it to swing herself to a covered skip, wincing as he heard an echoing sound as she landed on her side.

His mind raced. It took things, buildings, _people_ , unmaking everything around it, parts of the city. If this was an Arcadian, creating nothingness, voids, emptiness, then it needed _something_. Something besides the Wolves.

A shiver crawled down his spine as it spoke, "Three. Remaining."

He was so distracted by the feeling, he hadn't seen the bulldozer had switched course and was headed straight for him until he heard Rose call out, "Time!" He dodged it just as Time's power faded.

"Two. More."

The Doctor's temper snapped. "You won't get the last two!" he promised it and, using the Time Lord strength he rarely exerted, he focused on the power of the Vortex, his sword elongating, as he tried to freeze its time. It worked.

For about eleven point three-four seconds. The ground near him disappeared and he just barely managed to jump out of the way, hearing Rose cry out his name. Before he could get up, Rose shouted, "Fly!" and he stared as iridescent wings appeared behind her back, carrying her into the air, following the Nothing creature as it floated to the upper levels of the building and into a side that had already been cracked open.

As he ran into the building, heading directly towards the stairs, he let his big brain run as well, through everything they knew about the Arcadians, about how Rose was able to wield her Wolves, how even with a human mind, she could withstand such a mental bond with fifty-two beings.

The idea hit him so hard he almost stumbled and fell flat on his face. Instead, he pushed forward, the idea burning through him. It had no _emotions_.

If he were right… and he was absolutely certain ( _well_ , maybe only 98% certain) he was, then that would mean… He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. What use were emotions, anyway, if it didn't help protect the one he loved?

Finally, finally he made it to where he felt Rose and the Arcadian to be. She had been talking to it, that much was obvious as it seemed to be glowing, just like the ones before it. It was going to become a Wolf, a part of Rose. He chuckled and shook his head. How she did it, he would probably never know. He heard her laugh in relief and his hearts clenched. She didn't know what price needed to be paid to convert such negative energy. He did, though, and he would gladly pay it in her steed.

Just as he predicted, as soon as the Arcadian dissolved into gold dust, the transformation complete and on its way to the pocket universe where the rest of the Wolves resided, the bond with their Mistress just as strong there as was here.

"Doctor, no!" Rose cried out when she noticed him and the dark aura that surrounded him. He exerted every ounce of self-control not to cry out as it seeped into his mind, searching for what it needed.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile, a gorge between them the only thing separating them, but it might as well be a whole other universe. "Glad I didn't miss your triumph. I knew you'd get it to see your side. Rose Tyler, giving emotions to even the most heartless, soulless of beings." His face darkened. "But it won't have yours."

"What do you mean?" She clutched her staff as if it were a lifeline and he did the same to his sword, pretending for the umpteenth time in his life that it was her hand.

"Everything has a price. It's all a matter of push-pull, give-take. For every action, there is-"

"An opposite and equal reaction. Newton's Third Law," she finished, her voice shaking.

"You've been reading while I was away," he tried to tease, impressed with himself for keeping the pain from lacing in his voice, but all he got was a shrug so maybe he wasn't doing as good of a job as he thought. "Right." He inhaled sharply. "Thing is, that Arcadian? It was Nothing. It had a physical image, to be sure, but what's to say it was even there? No, it took and took, but never gave because it has _nothing to give_. Nothing. Not even emotions."

"What's it going to do?" Her eyes skirted around him, taking in the dark, but transparent, orb around him.

"The theory is that, if it was going to stop being Nothing, it needed something. Specifically, the strongest emotions near it."

"Then how come it didn't just go after mine? Because I'm _Mistress_?" she spat out.

"No," he replied gently, "because even with all your strength, courage, compassion, all your lovely human qualities, you overexerted yourself. I didn't even use a tenth of my power over Time and the Vortex today like I should have. Superior physiology and all that," he tried to joke again, but it fell flat. "Or maybe a part of me knew this was going to happen, an inkling of a timeline, maybe I was just too cowardly to face what is essentially nothing headon. Whatever it was, I'm glad because that means you get to keep every single part of you, including the part that loves me and, to me, that's one of the most important bits of Rose Tyler." He smiled, genuinely this time even as he watched tears shining in her eyes and felt when it'd found what it was searching for.

"But you can't-"

"I can. I will. It will. But it's okay, do you know why?" He didn’t wait for her to reply, "Because even if I lose the most precious emotion, I know for a fact I'll feel it again. I will, because I-"

"No!" Rose declared, her eyes glowing with a golden light and, suddenly, a petite girl was standing next to her.

The girl had short, dark hair, large, wide eyes, quite similar to Rose's, though darker. Her skin was pale and she wore a red tunic with black leggings, a belt over her waist, and sturdy boots. The ground that hadn't been there a second ago appeared like it'd been there the whole time and Rose crossed it in a few, long sprints. The girl followed at a much more sedate pace.

He caught Rose as she threw herself in his arms, clinging to him as if he would disappear if she so much as moved an inch away and he felt so much _warmth_ seep into him. It took him a few moments, as he murmured words of comfort to her ear, to realise that the dark matter had disappeared and he was no longer in pain. How could anyone be in pain when they had one Rose Tyler wrapped around them?

The girl finally reached them, a few paces away and he stared at her. "I don't understand. I thought-"

"You _could have_ been right, clever boy." The girl grinned. "But you also forgot to include one more variable."

He felt Rose slide down, still holding onto him, but turning to face the girl as well. "What's that?" he asked.

"Everything needs something, all things, all beings, or nothing would ever get _done_. I had nothing and she could have given me companionship and love," she gestured at Rose, "you could have given me your _eyes_ and love," he was almost certain she didn't mean his actual eyes, "but only the _two of you_ could give me what every person, every world always needs, in their hearts."

"Hope," Rose suddenly breathed out and the girl beamed at them.

"Yes! Right you are. You have been a fair Mistress to my friends and I will enjoy being with you two, basking in your light as I help remind you of what you fight for. It was such a dark place where I was, so lonely…" She bowed her head for a moment before looking back at them, clapping her hands together. "But no more! I saw a bit of the place where everyone is. Do you think I'll have enough milk to make souffles?"

Rose laughed, his ears awash with the tinkling sound, his body shaking with hers. "I'm sure you will."

"Splendid!" She clapped her hands together once more and she disappeared with a splash of gold dust.

The Doctor gawked at the now empty space. Empty only because the person, Arca- Wolf? that had been occupying it was no longer there, not because there was _literally_ nothing there. And he wasn't gawking because of the way she disappeared; he'd seen the Wolves come and go plenty of times. What surprised him was how much he still _felt_. That he was still _allowed_ to feel and that-

His gaze shot down to Rose and she grinned up, tongue between her teeth. "Hello," she said vocally, while a niggling greeted him in his mind.

 _Was that?!_ "Hello," he said, tentatively, letting his own mind graze hers. He barely held in a gasp when he _felt_ her. But that only happened with-

His gaze bored into hers and he knew she realised at the same time he did what this kind of bond meant. It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. Almost as soon as they'd met, even though they didn't get on that well, Rose had ended things with Mickey, the Doctor himself couldn't stop thinking about her, she possessed every thought even as he made plans to take the Arcadians for himself (he'd been a right bastard, he had), knowing he could face punishment over letting her bond with them to create her own Wolves, taking the punishment when served, even if they let him… It came to him, suddenly, why his people let him go.

They knew this was coming. They knew it was either the end of the universe or accept the soulbond he and Rose obviously had.

The Doctor was absolutely _giddy_. The Doctor felt his very _soul_ start singing. "Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, Doctor?" She raised a brow.

"Let's go home. I'm rather keen to have the taste of you in my mouth before I take you again and again." He took her challenge and met her two raised brows.

"What are we waiting for? The end of the world?" she teased.

"I don't think we're due for another apocalypse for at least another week. We've got all the Time in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously don't own _Doctor Who_ nor do I own _Cardcaptor Sakura_. Only claim I have here is the crackheaded idea from my obviously broken brain to put both together.


End file.
